nuevas metas
by kaze in the face
Summary: después de acabar la 4 guerra ninja, naruto replanteo sus metas. ahora la pregunta es ¿que nuevas metas tiene naruto y como afectara estas su vida y la de los que lo rodean?, un poco simple el summary, pero denle una oportunidad puede que les agrade. Esto sera un naruharem
1. Chapter 1

En esta historia no morirá óbito, además de que será unos de las personas que ayudaran a naruto junto con kakashi.

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

Esto será un naruharem

¡No siendo más comensemos con esto!

Capítulo 1: próximo hokage y resurrección de clanes

Ya han pasado cerca de 6 meces de que la 4 cuarta guerra ninja acabara, en donde la alianza shinobi estaba recibiendo una ayuda de sasuke en conjunto con orchimaru, en donde sasuke prometió ser el próximo hokage para evitar que la aldea caiga en los errores del pasado, por otra parte naruto estaba feliz su amigo al parecer se había revindicado y ahora esteba luchando junto a él como antiguamente lo hacían, en donde con la colaboración de sasuke habían neutralizado a madara uchiha, en donde colaboro que óbito recapacitara gracias a nuestro héroe le digiera que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo que rin hubiese querido y que todavía estaba a tiempo para enmendar lo malo que cometió en todo este tiempo , pero paso algo que no se esperaron, que resucitara alguien peor y más fuerte que el propio madara este ser era una hermosa mujer llamada kaguya que era la mamá del sabio de los 6 caminos, esta asesino madara uchiha, para después atacar a la alianza ninja y toparse con naruto en donde mostro una gran cantidad de poder que dejo sorprendidos a todos los de la alianza para enfrascarse en una lucha con la hermosa mujer llamada kaguya, pero después de luchar 4 días seguidos y hablar un poco con ella sucedió un fenómeno extraño que era una luz cegadora que imposibilitaba la vista de la alianza ninja seguido de una gran estruendo y temblor, pero cuando lograron recuperar la vista solo pudieron mirar como naruto se encontraba desmayado en un gran cráter .

En estos 6 meces naruto era reconocido por toda la aldea y perseguido por un pequeño grupo de 5 fan-girl que adquirió sin querer después de la guerra, ahora naruto se encontraba en paz y tranquilo consigo mismo, gracias a barias cosas.

-primero: estaba feliz porque sasuke había vuelto a konoha y después con la ayuda de naruto lo dejaron integrarse al equipo 7 bajo la supervisión de kakashi

-segundo: aclaro las cosas con hinata diciendo que agradecía sus sentimientos pero el solo la consideraba una importante amiga y no como algo más, además de que no quería forzar las cosas por el temor de que en un futuro la pudiera lastimar de alguna manera, esta no entendió y se dijo para sí misma que iba a luchar por él ya que lo quería y creía tener una oportunidad de estar con naruto

-tercero: naruto hablo con sakura confesándole sus sentimientos, pero esta le dijo que lo sentía pero ella no sentía lo mismo por él y que todavía sentía algo por sasuke, a lo que resignado acepto el rechazo y decidió hacerse a un lado para que sus amigos fuesen felices

En estos momentos si nos dirigimos a un apartamento de konoha podemos mirar como duerme o ronca nuestro suertudo protagonista aunque la suerte no le acompañe en estos acontecimientos próximos (si quieren saber por qué lo digo esperen un poquito más)

Nuestro héroe dormía plácidamente cuando comienzan a tocar la puerta de su apartamento, pero al ver que no respondía siguieron tocando constantemente con golpes más fuertes casi tirando la puerta, ya con este estruendo el rubio se levanta de mala gana para abrir un poco la perilla y preguntar- si… =bostezo= que necesita …- dijo con pereza- naruto-sama la hokage lo solicita de inmediato-explico un ambu –umm… sebe de que se trata de casualidad- volvió a preguntar- no lose, con su permiso me retiro- dijo el ambu para saltar de techo en techo rumbo a un lugar desconocido, naruto serró la puerta y después se dirigió a la habitación con intenciones de seguir durmiendo cuando recordó que lo necesitaba la hokage- ¿para qué me necesitara oba-chan?- se dijo mentalmente- será una misión… no creo… umm… será que medara vacaciones porque las necesito…-se seguía preguntando entrando de nuevo a su cama-no creo ella es muy tacaña con eso…=bostezo= entonces para qué será?-se volvió a preguntar mientras se volvía a que dar dormido-algún… día se..re ho.. Kage- cuando su mente organizo todo y abrió los ojos de golpe gritando-¡ESO ES MINIMO HOY MEDARA LA RESPUESTA PARA EL PUESTO DE HOKAGE¡-entonces naruto en rápidos movimientos se alisto y salió de apartamento a toda prisa y muy entusiasmado.

en hokage- Torre La

En la oficina podemos ver a 6 personas, una sentada detrás de un escritorio acompañada de su asistente, que resultaban ser la hokage tsunade senju y su asistente shizune, al frente de estas se encontraban las 4 personas restantes, una era un joven de aproximadamente de 16 a 18 años de edad de piel blanca con una altura de 1.73 o 1.75 cm. De altura su color de cabello era negro como sus ojos con un rostro serio con la vestimenta de un chuunin de konoha este joven era sasuke uchiha al lado de este se encontraban 3 chicas hermosas de aproximadamente la misma edad del joven, una tenia cabello rosa con unos ojos verdes muy bellos con un cuerpo que sería inevitable si tuviera busto, la otra tenia cabello rubio con unos hermosos ojos azules con un buen cuerpo desarrollado y la última tenía un color de cabello como negro azulado con unos ojos color perla que hacían huego con su cabello y la pálida piel que tenia y por su vestimenta parecía lamas recatada de las jóvenes, y lo que tenían en común estas chicas era el sonrojo que tenían al estar cerca de aquel muchacho, los jóvenes ya tenían un tiempo de estar al frente de la hokage esperando un comunicado que aún no llegaba entonces uno decidió dar inicio a la charla- para que nos mandó a llamar hokage-sama- pregunto sasuke- es una decisión que necesitan saber que implica el destino de konoha- comunico la hokage- y a que esperamos maestra- pregunto esta vez sakura- aún falta una persona que no debe tardar en llegar- agrego shizune-de quien se trata shizune- pregunto ino-de naruto-respondió tsunade – que tiene que ver naruto-san en esto hokage-sama- pregunto hinata, provocando que todos alzarán una ceja por no tartamudear al pronunciar el nombre de naruto y que tampoco le colocara el "kun" como siempre lo hacía y lo que llamo la atención de tsunade y shizune era que cada vez que miraba a sasuke se sonrojara para ponerse también nerviosa y jugar con los dedos índice- es porque esto le concierne a él como a sasuke… cuando llegue lo sabrán- . –pero se está tardando, mínimo se le pego la costumbre de kakashi-sensei- dijo sakura- shizune te aseguraste de enviar un ambu para que le avisara-pregunto la hokage-si tsunade-sama- respondió- entonces por qué no llegara….enviare a otra par-pero no pudo terminar por que la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a naruto como responsable de abrir la puerta- ¡ABUELA ESTASLISTA PARA DARME EL PUESTO!-grito eufórico y alegre a la vez naruto-¡NARUTO QUE FORMADE LLEGAR ES ESA!- le respondo tsunade rápidamente al levantarse del escritorio de golpe- lo siento- susurro naruto- bueno como todos ya están reunidos procederé a dar las dos noticias las cua-pero no pudo terminar el enunciado la hokage porque la interrumpieron- abuela cuales 2 noticias y por qué están aquí sasuke, ino, sakura e hinata?- pregunto intrigado naruto- ¡naruto cállate que a eso iba!... bueno como decía la primera es que ya llego el nombre de la persona que será elegida como el 6hokage y la segú- pero tampoco pudo terminar por una interrupción de la misma persona-¡abuela tsunade quien será el próximo hokage! Y cuál es la segunda noti- pero no pudo concluir su pregunta porque gracias a una acción rápida esquivo un derechazo de la hokage arrodillándose pero no se fijó en que una rodilla de esta le impactaba la cara al agacharse, que lo mando a la pared, pero no pudo levantarse a tiempo para defenderse ya que recibió una lluvia de patadas y puños de la hokage en un intento de desahogarse de las interrupciones y la llegada tarde de naruto, después de 5 minuto de puños, patadas de la hokage y gritos de ayuda, arrepentimientos y piedad de parte de naruto se calmaron un poco las cosas- y a la próxima te ira peor naruto- sentencio la hokage a una masa amorfa de color naranja con negro y rojo ( el rojo de la sangre) que se creía que era naruto- bueno donde nos que damos?- pregunto tsunade- en la segunda noticia- respondo en tono serio sasuke- así.. como venía diciendo la segunda noticia se las diré después de la primera-dijo mirando a todos y en especial a la masa amorfa que quería replicar provocando que callara al instante- bueno hoy me llego el comunicado para el próximo hokage y está en esta carta de encuentre el nombre –dijo sacando 5 cartas selladas de un cajón del escritorio y escogiendo una procediendo a abrirla de inmediato para sacar un papel- el nombre del próximo hokage es…..- en la habitación todos permanecían callados esperando el nombre de su próximo hokage-es … a esta noes la carta… haber esta no es, esta tampoco…umm…no está.. bueno como venía diciendo el próximo hokage será sasuke felicidades- dijo como si nada la hokage sacando un gotón estilo anime en casi todos los presentes, en naruto este parecía una estatua a punto de romperse-¡felicidades sasuke-kun!- gritaron las chicas del lugar-hump ya lo suponía, lo siento dobe pero no hay nada que no pueda lograr y te toco contra mí no se podía hacer nada-dijo con arrogancia y prepotencia como si nada-…- naruto todavía seguía de estatua-" lo siento por ti naruto-kun, pero los de arriba solo querían a sasuke porque es un glorioso uchiha y querían prestigio"- era el pensamiento colectivo de tsunade y shizune- bueno ya se pueden retirar- . –maestra cual es la segunda noticia que nos iba a dar?- pregunto sakura con una gota de sudor en la frente por lo descuidada que era- la segunda noticia?... a ver cuál era... cual era... a sí que el consejo quiera reestablecer los clanes uchiha y uzumaki, ...Ten toma sasuke esto es tuyo- dijo cogiendo las 4 cartas restantes de enzima del escritorio- que es esto?- pregunto el azabache al recibir las cartas- son cartas de los clanes que pretenden casar a las herederas de estos clanes con tigo por ahora hay cuatro que son haruno, yamakata, hyuga y una hija de un gran comerciante de konoha-declaro tsunade mirándose en un espejo como si no fuera nada, esto provoco un sonrojo en las tres conuichis- claro tu decidirás con cuales te casaras, además pueden surgir propuestas de matrimonio con otros clanes que están por fuera de konoha o de otras aldeas ninjas para formar alianzas-declaro la hokage a su futuro relevo de que tenía barias opciones por elegir- claro esto también aplica para el clan uzumaki, entiendes naruto-y con esto concluyo tsunade-…..-al no escuchar respuesta repitió la pregunta –naruto ¿entiendes?- pero no escuchaba respuesta del rubio y eso lo hacía algo preocupante ya que era conocido que era un bulloso y estaba segura que iba a formar un berrinche por lo del hokage pero se mantenía quieto como una estatua ya preocupada por esto le hizo señas a shizune para que mirara si naruto estaba bien pero cuando la morocha iba llegando- ¡como que no voy a ser el próximo hokage, exijo una respuesta!- grito eufórico e iracundo, con esto se tranquilizó tsunade y su aprendiz para des pues explicar lo que quería el uzumaki- naruto esto fue decisión del consejo y el feudal y no pudimos hacer nada al respecto-aclaro la rubia-¡ si como no, siempre es lo mismo, todo es sasuke, sasuke, yo me merezco el puesto mucho más que sasuke y usted lo sabe!-grito de nuevo el rubio fuera de sus casillas-cálmate dobe y acepta la derrota además desde el inicio se sabía que el puesto iba a ser mío y entre los dos sabemos que este puesto es mucho para ti-hablo sasuke con superioridad y arrogancia haciendo que naruto apretara los puños con fuerza y le lanzara una mirada asesina-lo que dice sasuke-kun es cierto naruto, no tenías oportunidad contra el-dijo ino-además el cargo es mucho para ti comprende eso naruto-hablo sakura- naruto-san todos sabemos el sueño que tenías, pero todos también sabíamos que este cargo es mucho para ti-dijo hinata sorprendiendo a todos porque creían que ella sería la única en apoyar a naruto pero no fue así, tras esos comentarios naruto se puso de varios colores por la rabia que sentía en esos momento, al darse de cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo la rubia mayor decidió interponerse para que no se formara un pleito en el despacho hokage-¡cálmense todos!- hablo con voz de mando la rubia-naruto entiende que así lo decidieron los altos mandos y no hay marcha atrás-dijo tsunade tratado de calmar a naruto pero fue en vano-¡si como no, mejor me largo!- tras haber dicho esto salió del despacho serrando la puerta bruscamente y vuelto una fiera, después de esto hubo un silencio incómodo para que halara de nuevo la rubia mayor-chicas las mande a llamar para que superan lo que decidieron sus clanes y puedan revertir el pedido silo apetecen esta decisión está en sus manos piénselo bien que la unión es para el resto de sus vidas, entendieron- pregunto tsunade- si tsunade-sama-respondieron las tres al unísono-bueno eso era todo se pueden retirar- al decir esto todos salieron, entonces la rubia dirigió su mirada a shizune que se notaba preocupada-se cómo te sientes shizune "a mí también me dolió como me miraba y también siento un dolor en el pecho"-comento y pensó la hokage-que ara tsunade-sama- pregunto preocupada la asistente-manda a llamar a kakashi y óbito para que hablen con el-dijo la jefe de la aldea-¿óbito?-pregunto un poco incrédula-sí, sé que suena raro pero, después de naruto hablara con él en la guerra y aunque él está bajo vigilancia ambu él y naruto son muy buenos amigos junto con kakashi y sé que entre los dos lo podrán convencer de no hacer alguna estupidez-al acabar de decir esto shizune mando a llamar a kakashi y obito.

Después de 15 minutos llegaron ambos personajes hablando del peculiar libro de portadas naranja que venían leyendo, al llegar la hokage les comunico el asunto del puesto de hokage diciendo que sasuke sería el sucesor produciendo una desaprobación de ambos sujetos-esa es una mala elección, sasuke no está hecho para ser hokage y todos sabemos eso y noes por nuestra maldición como uchiha que somos- hablo obito de forma seria-también pienso lo mismo además del esfuerzo que a echo por esta aldea él se merecía el puesto como lo paso con sensei en su momento- dijo kakashi de tono serio, después de uno comentarios más tsunade dijo lo de restauración de clanes junto con poligamia, los ojos de ambos ninjas brillaron como nunca, en donde obito pregunto que si el también participaba en ese programa al ser uno de los dos últimos uchiha y kakashi se le unió diciendo que si él también podría participar por tener un ojo con saringan, en donde la hokage con una vena en la frente por tales comentarios les pego a ambos un coscorrón en la cabeza y después jugarles una broma diciendo- quien sabe hasta de pronto podrían participar, lo pensare si me hacen el favor de convencer a naruto-kun de que no haga una idiotez, lo pensare-dijo esto sin darse de cuenta de cómo llamo a naruto, esto produjo que kakashi alzara una ceja para después ponerse contento por lo que dijo la jefa de la aldea, con estos ánimos por las nubes los dos hombres salieron a buscar a naruto ya planeando como iban a ser sus vidas de ahora en adelante, dejando a una tsunade sonriendo de mara tenebrosa para después decir- ja pobres ilusos…umm….-para luego pensar en algo que la hiso sonreír mucho mas de manera maléfica-aunque no sería tan malo y así poder castigar a sasuke por medio de esto podre reducir su número de esposas como castigo de creerse superior a mi naruto-kun… hip…-si tsunade esta ebria y no se daba cuente como llamaba a naruto.

En el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 encontramos a un rubio recostado con la grimas en los ojos tratando de decir algo pero el llanto no lo dejaba –porque…snif…porque…snif…si…snif…solo…-y seguía llorando, cuando a lo lejos se escucha que lo llamaban de manera eufórica combinada con alegría-¡naruto!- este al voltear solo puede ver una estela de humo donde veía en dos borrones uno de color negro y el otro de color plateado-¡naruto!-volvían a decir, este sé queda mirando los dos borrones tratando de identificar quienes eran, cuando ya estaban muy cerca los logro identificar uno era su nuevo y muy buen amigo obito acompañado de su sensei donde a ambos se les podía ver estrellas en los y sangre saliendo de la nariz con unas caras muy felices en el rostro de ambos- sí que pasa obito, kakashi-sens- pero no pudo terminar por que lo atropellaron de la rapidez que llevaban dejando a un pobre naruto pisoteado con marcas de zapatos sobre el cuerpo-que paso… alguien anoto la matricu- pero tampoco pudo terminar porque lo agarro obito del cuello de la camisa para después decir-¡naruto no lo hagas te lo suplico por favor no lo hagas, recapacita!- decía mientras lo zarandeaba de un lugar a otro y lo cacheteaba para después soltarlo de golpe- que pa-trato de decir pero esta vez fue kakashi quien lo zarandeaba y cacheteaba diciendo-¡ vamos naruto no lo hagas solo por ti, tan bien hazlo por nosotros!- dijo para después ser agarrado por obito y kakashi al tiempo para después decir de manera eufórica-¡si no haces una estupidez todos podremos vivir en un paraíso lleno de hermosas ángeles, te lo rogamos DEJANOS VIVIR ESE PARAISO NARUTO-SAMA!-concluyeron al mismo tiempo y soltando a naruto cayendo de forma brusca al suelo, después de unos segundos donde kakashi y obito caminaban de forma rápida para calmar la felicidad y emoción de pensar que habían cumplido el objetivo, mientras esto pasaba naruto se levantó se limpió el polvo y acomodo la ropa para después mirar a su sensei y amigo a la cara y proceder hablar-¡QUE LES PASA PORQUE ME SARANDEAN, GOLPEAN Y GRITAN SIN JUSTIFICACION ALGUNA!-bueno más bien fue un grito lo que les dio a estos, ya más calmados comenzaron a hablar-bueno es que tsunade nos habló lo del puesto hokage y de la restauración de los clanes- dijo obito en esto último lo dijo con emoción y ansia- entonces tsunade nos pidió que viéramos si te encontrabas bien, además de pedirnos que no hicieras alguna tontería como abandonar la aldea o volverte un emo vengador-dijo kakashi. En alguna parte de la aldea vemos a sasuke caminando junto a tres chicas cuando de repente estornuda-s-salud s-sasuke-k-kun-dijo una tímida peli azul-de seguro que alguien de be de estar hablando de lo grandioso que eres sasuke-kun- hablo una peli rozada-brillante deducción fuentecita-dijo de manera irónica una rubia-"como hare para salir de este maldito embrollo de restauración de clanes"- pensaba preocupado.

En el campo de entrenamiento 7 vemos a un kakashi y obito preocupados porque al haberle recordado a naruto del puesto hokage y lo del clan, este comenzó a llorar-tranquilo naruto entendemos cómo te sientes pero no es motivo para que llores de esa manera-dijo kakashi-lo que dice kakashi es cierto, pero no estás solo, nosotros tus verdaderos amigos y senseis te apoyamos, puedes contar con nosotros cuando quieras-dijo obito tratando de apaciguar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos naruto-no… no lo entienden…snif….ustedes no entienden como me cientos en estos momentos-dijo naruto a kakashi y el ex-akatsuki- claro que te entendemos, en estos momentos te debes de sentirte ultrajado, usado, humillado y olvidado al pensar que tus amigos te abandonaron cuando más lo necesitabas- dijo obito recordando el pasado del que pudo salir gracias a naruto- lo siento obito- menciono kakashi pidiendo disculpas a su mejor amigo- tranquilo kakashi ya lo supere gracias a este rubio de aquí que está llorando como una niña- le comunico al peli-plateado dando a entender que lo había perdonado y a la vez tratando de provocar a naruto- no definitivamente no lo entienden, porque así no me siento en estos momentos-dijo naruto ya más calmado de tanto llorar- si no es así entonces como te sientes en estos momentos- pregunto kakashi intrigado-me siento feliz- dijo el rubio dejando sorprendidos a los dos presentes- feliz dices, entonces explícanos porque motivo has estado llorando y por tanto tiempo-pregunto kakashi –porque eran lágrimas de felicidad –respondió como si nada- entonces ¿porque llorabas de felicidad?- pregunto esta vez obito no entendiendo a su salvador, ya que savia que el sueño de naruto era ser hokage y al haberlo rechazado el consejo y feudal para dar el lugar a otro que no merecía el puesto sería lo más seguro que quisiera venganza, naruto bajo la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta echa por obito para des pues decir- lloraba de felicidad porque podre restaurar mi clan y llevarlo a la grandeza- decía llorando pero sin ninguna razón pervertida sorprendiendo a kakashi y óbito, pero no esperaban lo siguiente que iba a decir naruto- y también podre tener mucha compañía, sería una gran familia donde los más cercanos al clan uzumaki seria las familias de mis senseis y por supuesto de mi buen amigo obito uno de los más grandes uchiha que he podido conocer – concluyo naruto con una gran sonrisa en la cara dejando sorprendidos a su sensei y amigo-para poder cumplir estas dos metas necesitare que me acompañen a un viaje de 3 años donde entrenaremos para poder seguir protegiendo el mundo y si estamos de buenas podrán conseguir parejas para su clan ¿cierto kakashi-sensei y obito? – dijo mirando de manera acusadora dando a entender que el savia del plan que habían hecho con la hokage hace pocos minutos- y tú que piensas hacer naruto tú no puedes formar solo el clan, necesitaras parejas por lo menos unas 5 o 6- dijo kakashi tratando de desviar el tema a naruto- por eso es el viaje de entrenamiento de 3 años, que será para hacernos más fuertes para poder proteger a nuestros seres queridos y nosotros mismos para que todos ellos nunca lleguen a sufrir como lo hicimos nosotros ¿cierto?-pauso unos segundos-después de que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para poder protegerlos, en ese momento pensare en mis futuras parejas y resurrección del clan-entonces los miro por unos segundos para preguntar-¿cuento con ustedes dos? –dijo mirando a los dos hombres al frente de el -¡cuenta con nosotros naruto!- dijeron eufóricos ambos hombres por las palabras del rubio-naruto una última pregunta-hablo kakashi- cual sería sensei –dijo naruto- porque alegaste con lo del puesto hokage-pregunto el peli-plateado-por pura actuación a que soy el mejor actuando ¿cierto?- dijo naruto con una sonrisa-entonces ya no te importa el puesto de hokage-pregunto obito-no es que no me importe sino que ya savia que escogerían a sasuke por ser uno de los dos últimos uchihas en konoha y por eso me trace nuevas metas como las del clan y ser lo más fuerte posible para poder defenderlos y antes de que lo pregunten me comporte así porque sería extraño que el mas escandaloso de konoha no reclamara por haberle dado lo que le pertenecía a otra persona-concluyo naruto dejando un pensamiento en común en los 2 hombres-"¿ya lo tenia planeado?"-estaban sorprendidos porque al parecer naruto había hecho un plan que al parecer si funciono-por cierto ya planearon donde va a ser el recinto de sus clanes, porque los piensan fundar cierto kakashi-sama, obito-sama- dijo naruto con una sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro, sorprendiendo aún más a los dos adultos que volvieron a sacar una conclusión-"!ya tenía todo bien planeado, hasta el punto del favor que le pedimos al hokage sobre el clan y todo eso¡"-pensaron con rapidez, para después de un rápido movimiento los dos se arrodillaron frente al rubio inclinando la cabeza en forma de respeto y decir-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS NARUTO-SAMA POR TENERNOS ENCUENTA EN SU ESTUPENDO PLAN, ENRERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS!- gritaron los hombres de manera eufórica con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos- tranquilos, no fue nada-dijo naruto haciendo una posición guay de manera que los ojos de estos pobres hombres solo reaccionaron de una sola manera-¡GRACIAS NARUTO-SAMA!-mientras lloraban y lo abrasaban por los pies en donde naruto tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro por haber cumplido su primera parte del plan y ahora comenzaría la segunda parte-muy bien prepárense que mañana hablamos con la hokage para que nos dé, el permiso lo antes posible-comunico de manera entusiasta- naruto, no esperaras a la nombrarían del nuevo hokage?- pregunto kakashi- esto es por la actuación kakashi, cierto naruto-respondió óbito a la pregunta formulada por kakashi que recibió un asentimiento de naruto dando a entender que esa era la respuesta- entonces nos vemos mañana a las 10 de la mañana en la torre hokage para pedir el permiso- comunico naruto recibiendo un sí de kakashi y un claro de obito, donde cada uno se fue a sus respectivos hogares pensando que les preparaba el destino.

En otro lugar de konoha podemos ver a tres chicas de distintos colores de cabello que eran azulado, rubio y rosa; estas estaban sentadas en una banca del parque en completo silencio hasta que una decidió hablar- e-entonces nosotras seremos parte del nuevo c-clan u-uchiha-hablo hinata de manera nerviosa por cómo se miraban sus compañeras-si eso parece ser cierto…-dijo de ino de manera seria mirando a sakura- si por el momento parece ser así…-respondió sakura devolviéndole la mirada a ino, así pasaron otros minutos hasta que la mente de dos jóvenes hizo un sonoro clic en la cabeza para después mirar de manera lenta a la tercera persona de la banca y proceder a preguntar la incógnita que acabaron de descubrir- esto… hinata?-pregunto una confundida sakura por la presencia de esta en la banca- si- respondió ella al voltear a mirarla- he um que haces aquí?-pregunto ino también sorprendida de la presencia de hinata en el lugar- a que te refieres?- pregunto hinata- como lo digo… mmm… ¿Qué hacías con nosotras tras sasuke-kun?-dijo sakura- si… esto…¿ a ti no te gusta naruto?, ¿porque no estas con él en estos momentos?-termino de decir ino- a eso, es por 2 simples razones- dijo hinata- y cuáles son esas razones si se puede saber- pregunto sakura- si, si se puede saber , bueno la primera es : que mi familia me ofreció como futura esposa de sasuke-kun y yo acepte- tomando u poco de aire para lo que iba a decir- la segunda es: porque naruto-san ya no me gusta-hablo de manera seria y desinteresada, provocando que ino y sakura alzaran una sega por lo dicho-todo aclarado?- pregunto esta vez hinata donde las dos solo asintieron como respuesta, después de esto se formó otro gran silencio que fue roto por ino- lo siento chicas, me tengo que ir a atender la florería- comunico ino a las demás futuras miembros del clan uchiha- yo también lo siento, me tengo que retirar tengo una reunión de la rama principal del clan hyuga- hablo esta ves hinata- creo que yo también me voy, me tengo que alistar porque más tarde me toca turno en el hospital- dijo sakura levantándose de la banca-bueno si no es más adiós chicas- dijo ino-hasta pronto ino, hinata y cuídense- hablo sakura- si, hasta pronto hermanas de clan espero encontrarnos de nuevo- dijo de manera despreocupada hinata, este comentario causo que sakura e ino se sonrojaran por el comentario para después seguir por su camino con un pensamiento en la cabeza-"maldita sea tendré que compartir a sasuke-kun, bueno yo lo tomare todo para mí y les daré las migajas a las demás para que se conformen, si eso hare"- se decía ino mentalmente haciendo un plan para que ella tuviera más tiempo con sasuke-"con que hermanas de clan he… bueno hare lo posible para estar a la altura de sasuke-kun para que pueda pasar un poco más de tiempo con él, ¡ si eso hare!"- dijo sakura de manera optimista- "sasuke-kun"-pensaba hinata mientras caminaba al recinto del clan hyuga con un hilo de sangre que bajaba de la nariz, si señores hinata no es la persona santa que todos creen que es ya que tiene dentro un celebro tan pervertido que tiene humillaría fácilmente al de jiraya-sama pero eso solamente lo sabría ella y en un futuro no muy lejano el pobre de sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: petición y despedida **

Hacia un día muy hermoso en konoha en donde el astro rey emitía sus rayos solares con tanta fuerza que cuando una persona compraba un helado para refrescarse de la intensa calor se le derretía mientras lo pagaba, también se podía notar como las plantas se marchitaban rápidamente y algunas hasta morían en cuestión de horas gracias a la evaporación del agua que había en el suelo que las ayudaba a hidratarse para poder subsistir, era tan fuerte el sol que si frotabas tus manos con la ropa podrías correr el riesgo de que se incendiaran por efecto de la fricción de una mano reseca con una tela extremadamente seca (todo gracias al sol que nos despierta cada mañana con sus lindos rayos solares, gracias señor sol) bueno teniendo eso en cuenta podríamos decir que no es un muy lindo día, pero bueno con este sol en konoha podemos apreciar a dos figuras paradas en la entrada del edificio hokage esperando a una persona-maldita sea, que sol tan sofocante y nosotros aquí parados, me voy a convertir en un chicharrón humano-hablo un hombre alto con ropa jounin y con el cabello de color negro-cálmate obito que te quejas por nada, mira yo no me estoy quejando- dijo un peli plateado como si nada leyendo un libro de portada naranja - habla por ti kakashi, además dices eso porque estas en la única sombra que había disponible, es más te voy a quitar de ese lugar y lo cogeré para mí- dijo obito a kakashi mientras se recogía las mangas del traje que llevaba-obito-dijo kakashi llamando la atención del nombrado- ¿Qué?-respondió molesto el nombrado- ¿cómo fue que conseguí este puesto?-le pregunto kakashi, al escuchar la pregunta de kakashi obito se vio derrotado e insatisfecho-¿cómo fue?-volvió a preguntar el peli-plateado- en un juego de piedra, papel y tijeras-respondió en un susurro- ¿y los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en apostar el puesto en ese juego?-volvió a preguntar-si-dijo en otro susurro- hay lo tienes, el puesto lo obtuve de manera legal- dijo a un leyendo el curioso libro, después de esto se volvía a escuchar a obito lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra cuando ya llevaban 5 minutos después del altercado apareció un naruto muy relajado, al llegar con obito y kakashi fue abordado por obito pidiendo una explicación de la hora de la llegada, donde este solamente dijo-es que cuando venía vi una abuelita con unas maletas y me ofrecí a ayudarla, cuando me desocupe ya era tarde y eso fue lo que paso- ante esa respuesta quedo un obito perplejo ya que él había inventado la escusa y un kakashi feliz ya que su alumno seguía sus pasos, después de esto naruto y sus acompañantes se dirigieron a la oficina hokage.

Al llegar a la entrada de la oficina hokage pudieron observar que shizune no se encontraba por lo que procedieron a tocar la puerta del despacho para recibir instantáneamente un " adelante" al entrar se encontraron con shizune y tsunade concentradas con unas pilas de papel por acomodar- sí que necesitan- pregunto tsunade sin mirar a los recién llegados- hokage-sama he venido a solicitar una petición de suma urgencia- dijo naruto con tono serio, la rubia al escuchar la voz de naruto dejo lo que estaba haciendo para poner atención a lo que iba a pedir el rubio menor- dime en que te puedo ayudar naruto- dijo de forma seria esperando lo peor- he venido a pedirle que me conceda un permiso para salir de konoha por un periodo de 3 años- comunico naruto sin rodeos, dejando a una tsunade y shizune sorprendidas por tal petición-¿Por qué razón quieres este permiso?- pregunto intrigada la hokage- para poder relajarme y organizar mis ideas- dijo rápidamente el rubio- si es por ese motivo por qué no lo haces acá en la aldea y no te daré misiones por un largo tiempo para que tengas el tiempo que necesitas para organizar tus pensamiento-dijo esperanzada la hokage de que el rubio se quedara-lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso tsunade- volvió a decir de manera seria- ¿Por qué no?- dijo exigiendo una respuesta –para no estar el día que nombren al uchiha como nuevo hokage y tampoco para mirar el día en que se comprometa con sakura- hablo con furia notable dando a entender que no se quería quedar más tiempo en la aldea, la rubia de gran delantera lo pensó por unos momentos hasta que decidió hablar- de decir que sí; quienes te acompañarían, porque sabrás que al ser menor de edad y estar en el proyecto de restauración de clanes no te dejaran salir tan fácil de la aldea y menos sin compañía, ya sabes cómo son esos vejestorios- dijo tsunade no muy convencida de la repuesta que le dio el rubio- en caso de que apruebes el permiso mis acompañantes serían los aquí presentes: obito uchiha y kakashi-sensei y de ser necesario firmare una constancia de que sino regreso en el tiempo establecido me pueden catalogar como ninja renegado y colocar en el libro bingo como la peor calaña en el mundo- dijo de forma seria dando a entender a la rubia que no bromeaba con lo dicho- ustedes están dispuestos a acompañarlo durante estos 3 años –pregunto la hokage a las dos personas que acompañaban a naruto-si –respondieron los hasta ahora callados hombres, tras esta respuesta tsunade lo medito unos minutos hasta que decidió hablar- bien naruto, te concederé el permiso… pero ten en cuenta que si no llegas el día acordado serás tachado como dijiste de traidor y esas cosas aunque no lo seas, comprendes eso bien-pregunto la hokage- si-respondió naruto de manera rápida-bien si ese es el caso necesito que firmen las condiciones establecidas para satisfacer al consejo- después de decir esto procedió a sacar unos papeles de compromisos y anotar las condiciones establecidas para que los tres hombres los firmaran y después sellarlo con la firma y sello del hokage actual- bueno los espero en 3 horas en la entrada principal y hay les daré sus permisos de salida –dijo volviendo a sus labores- gracias tsunade-naruto le agradeció de forma tranquila y mirando a los ojos miel de la rubia haciendo que esta se estremeciera para después serrar la puerta al salir- tsunade-sama si será buena decisión dejarlo salir de la aldea en el estado que se encuentra-pregunto la asistente a su distraída jefe que miraba la puerta, tsunade al escuchar la pregunta- si lo creo además de que se merecía unas vacaciones y sé que esos dos que lo van a acompañar no lo van a dejar hacer tonterías el único problemas es que…-dijo pausando en lo último- cuál sería el problema tsunade-sama- pregunto preocupada- que nos va a hacer mucha falta durante estos 3 largos años-hablo de manera triste la hokage para después seguir con el papeleo que tenían pendiente.

Por las calles de konoha se puede observar a un pensativo sasuke que mostraba un rostro de angustia, temor y miedo que pensaba en cómo resolver el problema que tenía en estos momentos-"maldición como hago para restablecer el clan sin que se enteren del problema que tengo, además de evitar ser el hazme reír de la aldea"-pensaba de manera rápida tratando de encontrar una solución para el problema que lo acosaba, sasuke estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado de cuenta que se encontraba cerca de la academia ninja, cuando pudo recapacitar de sus pensamientos pudo observar donde se encontraba, viendo un banco cerca de los campos de entrenamiento de la academia decidió sentarse en este para seguir con sus pensamientos-"que podre húsar… haber que me podrá servir…"-seguía quemando neuronas para encontrar solución al problema que lo hostigaba-"haber… piensa sasuke…piensa… que podrá servir…"-se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez masajeando sus sienes con sus dedos índices, sasuke centro su vista en el campo de entrenamiento de la escuela tratando de despejar los pensamientos para que las ideas pudieran ser un poco más claras, de inmediato pudo ver como un profesor le enseñaba a sus alumnos como realizar un henge de repente la idea le llego como si lo fuera atropellado con una velocidad de 180 kilómetros por hora- "si, eso es, un henge más un genjutsu… si, eso servirá a las mil maravillas"- pensó el azabache- ¡SI, ESO HARE JAJAJA, YA TENGO TODO PLANEADO JAJAJA!-reía sasuke con locura causando que los estudiantes y profesor que lo pudieron escuchar entraran en la academia preocupados creyendo que un loco había escapado del manicomio.

Mientras sasuke encontraba una solución para su problema que a un no sabemos, en la entrada de konoha podemos ver a la actual hokage con su asistente al lado derecho mirando fijamente a los tres hombre parados enfrente de ella- bueno aquí tienen los permisos- decía entregándoles los respectivos permisos- kakashi cuida a naruto y vigila que no haga estupideces- pidió la hokage- tranquila tsunade-sama lo cuidaremos bien cierto óbito- hablo kakashi-….-al no recibir respuesta kakashi y tsunade miraron en dirección donde se encontraba óbito solo para verlo enredado con una cuerda de tienda de acampar y un naruto ayudándolo a desatarse ya que la cuerda lo estaba asfixiando, esta imagen les saco una gota de sudor en la nuca a los dos observadores- corrijo los cuidare lo mejor posible tsunade-sama-declaro corrigiendo la respuesta- sí, has lo que puedas kakashi-hablo la hokage derrotada-¡tsunade-sama!-grito la asistente reprochando la actitud de la jefe de la aldea-tranquila shizune hare todo lo que este en mi alcance-le comunico kakashi para mirar cómo iban los otros dos, solo para poder observar que naruto también se había enredado con la misma soga- aunque no puedo hacer milagros- dijo no dando muchas esperanzas de cómo les fuera en el viaje; después de solucionar el problema de naruto y óbito con la cuerda siguieron cuadrando la fechas de retorno a la aldea y exigió la rubia que se comunicaran al menos una vez por semestre, con estos problemas cuadrados procedió naruto a despedirse de su actual jefe y de la asistente, donde decidió hablar primero a shizune ya que la rubia seguía hablando con el peli-plateado-shizune creo no nos veremos por mucho tiempo- decía al rubio de marera nerviosa –sí, ya lo creo, tengan cuidado en el viaje-dijo la morena de marera protectora- he… si, esto… -trataba de decir- que pasa naruto- pregunto la peli-negra preocupada-toma y ábrela mañana por favor –dijo naruto entregándole una carta sellada- por qu-no alcanzo a concluir la pregunta por qué naruto la abrazo para después mirarla a los ojos y decir- quiero que te cuides y también a ella-señalando a tsunade- ya que ustedes son personas que quiero con todo mi corazón- dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-cuídense por favor-dijo el rubio dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a la peli-negra de forma que ella pudo sentir como su corazón dio un salto por lo dicho y hecho por el rubio- si…-dijo de manera distante por lo ocurrido- adiós shizune-chan-dijo acariciando la mejilla besada para depositar otro tierno beso, shizune no pudo decir nada estaba metida en su mundo; kakashi al terminar de cuadrar con tsunade como se iban a comunicar con la aldea mientras estaban de viaje para ver cómo se dirigía naruto hacia ellos para dejarlos solos para que se pudieran despedir- bueno naruto espero que tengas un buen viaje y que no sigas los pasos del pervertido de jiraya- dijo la hokage de manera amenazante lo último- ¡si señora!-dijo rápidamente entendiendo el mensaje- tsunade te dejo la aldea cuídala bien por mí-hablo el rubio-que has creído, siempre ha estado en buenas manos-hablo orgullosa de todo lo que había hecho durante su mandato- también quiero que tengas esto- dijo dándole una carta sellada como a shizune-para que es esto naruto- pregunto desconcertada –quiero que la abras mañana o cuando te acuerdes-dijo para darle un abrazo que iba cargado con los sentimientos de naruto hacia tsunade, esta al sentir el abrazo se sintió de una manera extraña entonces naruto se acercó al oído izquierdo de la rubia para decir- quiero que te cuides bien, también te pido que no tomes, trasnoches y comas a deshoras ya que eso afectara esta hermosa piel que tienes- dijo acariciando con el dorso de la mano una mejilla de forma cuidadosa como tierna-y no solo es por eso, también es porque eres una persona que quiero - pauso un momento ,cuando tsunade se iba a separar para reclamarle a naruto, es te le dio un beso en la mejilla-adiós, tsunade-chan y acuérdate que también te llevo en mi corazón- dijo para soltarla y dirigirse hacia sus compañeros que apropósito estaban sorprendidos por la forma tan rara de despedirse de la hokage y la asistente, al estar cerca de acompañantes dijo- en el camino les cuento- respondió a la pregunta que ellos iban a hacer, estos al escuchar lo que les dijo el rubio solo asintieron y comenzaron su camino a paso lento pero seguro; 5 minutos habían transcurrido desde que no se podían divisar las figuras de naruto, kakashi y óbito cuando se escucharon unas leves palabras de 2 mujeres-que les vaya bien /cuídense mucho y tengan cuidado-eras las palabras que apenas se podían oír en la entrada de konoha.

En una parte del gran bosque de la nación del fuego se encontraban 3 figuras dialogando algo de suma importancia- ¿y bien? Que fue eso de hace un rato-se pudo escuchar de una de las tres figuras-¡si cuéntanos como lograste sonrojar a esas dos bellezas!-exigía obito una explicación de lo que pudo ver-primero que todo eso solo fue una despedida-decía naruto mientras caminaba de manera relajada- y sobre lo segundo… ¿quieren saber?- pregunto naruto a sus acompañantes-si- respondieron al tiempo-pues lo segundo es…-decía con misterio-¿lo segundo es?- repetían lo dicho en pregunta mientras estaban expectantes-lo segundo es un secreto-dijo naruto con una sonrisa-¡como que es un secreto, esto es injusto, exijo una respuesta!-grito óbito exasperado por la respuesta de su salvador-nada de eso óbito, eso es un asunto personal, que no les puedo contar-respondió naruto- además un buen ninja debe guarda sus trucos-decía naruto con una sonrisa-¡oye eso no cuenta en este caso, son dos cosas diferentes!-protesto óbito-ya cálmate óbito eso es un tema personal que no os incumbe-le dijo kakashi-pero kakashi si él nos contara como hizo eso, tendríamos más oportunidades para hacer nuestro propio harem-dijo rápidamente óbito con la intención de que el peli-plateado le colaborara con que naruto les contara lo que él hizo con tsunade y shizune-eso es cierto…- dijo kakashi mientras colocaba su mano en la barbilla- no se los diré-dijo naruto-pero si les daré un consejo-ilumínanos naruto-sama-dijeron tanto el uchiha como el hatake mientras se arrodillaban frente al uzumaki-el consejo puede sonar absurdo pero es efectivo, cuando conozcan a una mujer que les llame la atención solo díganle lo que sienten por ella pero en bellas palabras, también trátenlas lo mejor posible que puedan, así lo hice yo con tsunade y shizune-dijo naruto mientras se rascaba la mejilla sonrojado-ba, esas son puras patrañas-dijo óbito inconforme por el consejo de naruto-para mí que esas cursilerías no sirven, yo quiero saber una forma de ser rápido y efectivo para formar rápidamente mi harem-dijo él es akatsuki-y tú sabes una y no la quieres compartir y yo que pensé que de verdad éramos amigos, pero veo que eran mentiras-dijo óbito haciéndose el afligido-en este mundo no hay nada fácil y rápido óbito-hablo kakashi-yo creo que ese consejo es real-dijo el hatake mientras asentía con la cabeza al consejo dicho por naruto-pues yo no me lo creo, para que el utilizo un jutsu bajo para que ellas se sonrojaran así-dijo el uchiha mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza-¿qué dijiste?-dijo naruto mientras le comenzaba a punzar una vena en la frente-pues que si de verdad se enamoraron de ti con ese consejo que nos diste tuviste que trabajar muy duro para que apenas se sonrojaran, pero si no fue así es porque utilizaste un jutsu especial para enamorar, y personal mente yo creo que es la segunda opción-dijo óbito como si nada-ya veo…-dijo naruto con un tic en la ceja derecha sumado a las venas de la frente que estaban que se estallaban de la rabia por la acusación tan baja que hacia óbito-bien si así lo quieres te diré una forma fácil y sencilla de conseguir una mujer-dijo naruto para llamar la atención de sus dos acompañantes-pues dila que estas esperando-dijo óbito con una sonrisa pensando que ya había lo grado su cometido de obtener a una mujer de manera fácil y sencilla-solo tienen que decirle _mujer dame tu vagina_ mientras agarran la parte genital de la mujer-dijo naruto haciendo la mímica de agarrar algo con su mano izquierda. Esto que dijo naruto causo un silencio en sus dos acompañantes, silencio que rompió óbito-¿lo dices en serio naruto?- pregunto óbito-si-respondió instantáneamente el rubio-con esta frase conseguiré mujeres rápido ¿cierto?-decía óbito más entusiasmado-claro-dijo nuevamente naruto-no lo sé óbito, yo creo que es más seguro de la primera forma que nos dijo naruto-dijo kakashi pensando si sería recomendable para la salud de un hombre decirle eso a una mujer-de que te preocupas kakashi, si el mismo naruto me dijo que así podemos conseguir mujeres más rápido que la forma anterior, a que si naruto-le dijo óbito-claro-dijo rápidamente naruto-no me convence mucho, yo creo que mejor me tomo mi tiempo para eso…-dijo kakashi mientras le resbalaba una gota de sudor por la nuca al ver como naruto tenía una sonrisa maléfica plasmada en la cara-como sea yo si la empleare-dijo óbito-a ya voy mi precioso harem de mujeres hermosas-decía obito mientras sus ojos se volvían estrellas y se imaginaba con bellas mujeres atendiéndolo-como quieras obito…-dijo kakashi mientras miraba la expresión de su compañero haciendo que la gota de sudor en su nuca aumentara más-y ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos naruto?-pregunto kakashi con curiosidad por saber a sonde se dirigían-hacia la antigua aldea del remolino uzugakure no sato-respondió naruto- y ¿qué vamos a hacer en ese lugar?-pregunto obito ya más calmado de sus alucinaciones-quiero saber más del pasado de mis ancestros y aprender de su cultura, jutsus, sellado, todo quiero saber todo de sobre mis antecesores…-pauso naruto- además que nos vamos a encontrar en ese lugar con una persona-concluyo naruto, informando por qué quería ir a la aldea del remolino-bueno pues que esperamos, apurémonos que el ultimo barco de la ciudad costera más cercana partirá en una hora-dijo obito mientras saltaba a la rama de un árbol-¿cómo sabes eso?-pregunto kakashi-te olvidas que yo fui un akatsuki, en mi tiempo en el grupo investigue muchas cosas, entre esas los horarios de los puertos marítimos-dijo obito-pues vamos-dijo naruto con entusiasmo iniciando a brincar por los arboles seguidos por obito y kakashi, hasta que de un momento para otro paro en seco y volteó para ver a kakashi y obito-tenemos un gran problema-dijo naruto con un rostro serio-sí, ya me di de cuenta, que hacemos ahora naruto-comento obito con preocupación en su voz-no lo sé, pero a este paso…-dijo naruto con cara de preocupación-¿qué problema tenemos naruto?-pregunto kakashi imaginando la peor situación-lo que pasa es que…-decía obito para después callar mientras apretaba los puños indicando impotencia por la situación-¡maldición díganme que pasa, ¿cuál es el maldito problema?!-grito kakashi desesperado por la situación-kakashi-sensei lo que pasa es que…-decía naruto tomando la misma expresión de obito-¡MALDICIÓN ESCÚPANLO DE UNA VEZ PARA SOLUCIONARLO!-grito colmado de la situación el peli-platino-estamos perdidos sensei-dijo naruto mientras apretaba los puños con más fuerza-¿Qué?-pregunto kakashi-la situación es que ni naruto ni yo sabemos dónde estamos ni donde queda el próximo puerto-dijo obito mientras se posicionaba al lado de naruto y colocaba una mano en el hombro del rubio en señal de comprensión-espera… me están diciendo que el gran problema es porque ustedes están ¿perdidos?-pregunto incrédulo kakashi-si-respondieron naruto y obito-maldición, si tenemos un gran problema-afirmo kakashi-ósea sensei que usted…-decía naruto-no sabe dónde estamos kakashi-completo la frase obito-no el único problema es…-pauso kakashi-es…-repetían los otros dos- el único problema es que estoy viajando con dos idiotas y lo peor de todo es que el que encabeza la expedición es el idiota número uno en sorprender-decía kakashi mientras se colocaba una mano en la frente y daba un suspiro-¡oye!-gritaban es du defensa los otros dos-¡cállense!-grito kakashi mientras les daba un coscorrón a cada uno en la cabeza, después de unos segundos el ninja peli-plateado se ubicó en un mapa que el tenia-bien, vámonos que nos queda más o menos 40 minutos y a un estamos lejos-dijo kakashi mientras guardaba el mapa-si-dijeron naruto y obito sin protestar aun con su chichón pulsante en la cabeza

En konoha, nos situamos en la oficina hokage en donde podemos ver a los restantes del quipo 11 junto a los 9 novatos, reunidos alrededor de la actual hokage, ya que esta los había mandado a llamar-disculpe hokage-sama para que nos mandó a llamar-preguntaba el perezoso de shikamaru-como todos sabrán dentro de 2 meses se llevará a cabo la ceremonia para el nuevo hokage de esta aldea-comunico la hokage-en donde sasuke será el nuevo hokage-dijo monótonamente shino-exacto, y ahí es donde intervienen ustedes-decía tsunade mientras buscaba unos documentos en su escritorio-nosotros haremos los equipos de guardia-dijo con desgano el nara-más o menos. lee, tenten, hinata, shino, kiba, ustedes estarán a cargo de la vigilar un radio de 500m que tendrá como punto central a sasuke-comunico la rubia hokage-hokage-sama una pregunta-decía kiba mientras alzaba la mano-dila-dijo tsunade mientras buscaba unos documentos-porque naruto no hace este trabajo, digo, no me quejo del trabajo, pero naruto no sería más preciso para este trabajo con su jutsu clones de sombras-expuso su duda el joven inuzuka, en el momento que kiba termino su pregunta la hokage dejo de rebuscar en sus documentos y tomo una expresión triste-naruto no puede hacer el trabajo, porque en estos momentos está fuera de la aldea y no volverá hasta dentro de tres años-informo la hokage-shikamaru, chougi, ino, sakura, ustedes estarán a cargo de la seguridad de sasuke en 250m a la redonda de este-dijo tsunade-¿quién estará a cargo de la seguridad de sasuke-kun en los últimos metros hokage-sama?-pregunto hinata-lo estará el escuadrón ambu de escolta para el hokage, que cambiara ese día de servicio de hokage-explico tsunade-¿qué más seria hokage-sama?-pregunto shino-eso es todo, pueden retirarse-anuncio la rubia de gran delantera-y acuérdense que de ustedes depende la seguridad del siguiente hokage-recordó tsunade el trabajo recién encomendado-mis llamas de la juventud están que arden-exclamo entusiasta rock lee mientras salían del despacho del hokage-esto va a ser todo un fastidio-dijo con pereza shikamaru mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-chicos esperen-llamo ino y sakura a los demás ninjas-y ahora ¿qué pasa?-pregunto kiba-es que queremos celebrarle una fiesta a sasuke-kun, por el puesto del próximo hokage y nos preguntábamos si quieren asistir-comunico sakura-cuenten conmigo-dijo tenten-los esperamos dentro de tres días-dijo sakura-no se les olvide-dijo ino-tranquila ahí estaremos cierto shikamaru-dijo chougi-claro-respondió el nara.

Esa misma tarde en un barco que se aproximaba a una isla dos personas conversaban algo de suma importancia-son negras con rallas blancas-decía un hombre de cabello plateado-que no kakashi son blancas son rallas negras-replicaba un hombre de cabello negro-a ver obito entiende que las cebras son negras con rallas blancas-decía el ninja copi-que no, son blancas con rallas negras-protesto obito-sus cascos, hocico y cola, son negros por lo que el color negro manda y el blanco es segundario-dijo kakashi exponiendo su punto de vista-no es así, ellas tienen el hocico, cascos y cola negros es porque se los pintan, por lo tanto ellas son blancas-negaba obito desde su punto de vista-pero si fuera como dices, ¿cómo harían ellas para pintarse si no tienen manos?-pregunto kakashi-pues fácil, ellas lo harían… lo harían… -trataba de decir obito, con la esperanza de hallar una respuesta a la pregunta de kakashi-lo ves yo tengo la razón- dijo el hatake con superioridad-mejor me largo-dijo obito derrotado.

En un extremo del barco naruto miraba la escena de kakashi con obito, hasta que fue jalado a su escape mental por kurama-¿qué pasa kurama, porque me has llamado?-pregunto naruto-naruto te mandamos a llamar para saber que piensas hacer con nosotros-pregunto son goku-a es eso pues cuando lleguemos a uzu les diré lo que hare con ustedes-dijo naruto mientras comenzaba a salir de su escape mental-a una cosa más, sé que ustedes son sexo femenino -decía la imagen mental de naruto-¿cómo sabes eso naruto-kun?-pregunto matatabi-pues puedo sentir sus emociones, además todas están dentro de mí, por lo que puedo sentir más sus emociones y sentimientos, sin contar la vez que quería hablar con ustedes y por accidente las encontré en sus formas humanas y hablando tranquilamente-dijo naruto mientras se rascaba la mejilla apenado por haberlas "espiado"-y siendo sincero todas me dejaron atónito por esa gran belleza que tienen, es una belleza… como decirlo…-decía naruto, mientras pensaba como describir la belleza que el presencio-ya se, es una belleza exótica y atractiva, una belleza que cautivaría a cualquiera en esta tierra, belleza que por lo menos mea cautivado desde el corazón-dijo naruto con una sonrisa-que tierno naruto-kun, pero lamento decirte que esas adulaciones no sirven con nosotras, ya que no somos simples mujeres-dijo matatabi-tranquila que no son solo simples palabras, esas palabras que dije son reales y vienen de lo profundo de mi corazón, y sé que ustedes no me corresponderán, pero yo quedo satisfecho con solo decir lo que siento-le dijo naruto con otra sonrisa-lo siento pero me están llamando, cuando lleguemos seguimos hablando sobre lo que hare con ustedes-dijo naruto mientras se desaparecía su imagen mental-que decia kakashi-sensei-dijo naruto al momento que recobraba los sentidos-¿estabas hablando con el kyuubi?-pregunto el peli-platino-es kurama y si estaba ablando con el después les contare el propósito de venir a esta isla, y ¿qué me decías?-informo y pregunto naruto-entiendo. Te decia que ya casi llegamos-comunico el copi-ninja-woo sí que es grande-decia naruto mientras se acercaba a la proa del barco para poder contemplar la isla-¿y obito?-pregunto naruto sin despegar su vista de la isla-me llamaban-dijo obito mientras llegaba donde estaban naruto y kakashi-si, naruto…te llamaba…-dijo kakashi mientras pausaba su enunciado al ver como se encontraba su compañero-sí, quería saber…-decía naruto mientras dirigía su dirección a donde se encontraba obito, pero tampoco termino su enunciado al ver el estado del uchiha-¿obito que te paso?-pregunto kakashi-o esto fue porque me encontré con una mujer y aplique el segundo consejo de naruto… y así termine-dijo obito-jejeje…jajaja…JAJAJAJA-se burlaba naruto del estado de obito y no era para menos ya que obito se encontraba con la ropa sucia, ojos morados, labio inferior y superior partidos, sangre saliendo de la nariz y un montón de chichones en la cabeza y la cara-de que te ríes, esa paliza no fue agradable… espera…tu-decia obito mientras señalaba a naruto-¡por tu culpa y culpa de ese ridículo consejo me han golpeado!-dijo obito recordando quien le había dado el consejo de decirle a mujer que quieras para el harem _mujer dame tu vagina_-cálmate obito-decia kakashi mientras lo sostenía para que no golpeara a naruto-jajaja eso te pasa por no creerme jajaja-decia naruto mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que se había salido de la risa-además ese consejo si sirve pero solo con las mujeres de la vida fácil-dijo naruto-técnicamente no es mi culpa, por que el consejo si funciona-declaro naruto-bueno pueda que tengas razón…lo dejare pasar por ahora-dijo obito-pero…jajaja… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA tevés fenomenal obito seguiré tus pasos para cuando quiera un harem JAJAJAJAJA-decía naruto mientras se reía de la suerte de su amigo

Mientras tanto en la mente de naruto-que chiquillo tan adulador-decía son goku-yo creo que lo que decia era verdad-dijo koki-admito que fueron bellas palabras pero no es para tanto cierto kurama-decia matatabi-cállense y déjenme tomarme una siesta-respondió kurama en su celda personal-are no me digan que la gran kurama le afectaron esas bellas palabras-dijo con burla matatabi-mejor cállate y no digas estupideces, a menos que quieras que te calle-dijo con tono serio kurama-y-ya tranquila kurama era una pequeña broma-dijo cohibida matatabi-hump-se escuchó de kurama-"lo que dijo naruto-kun fue la pura verdad, pude sentir que esas palabras y sentimientos venían de lo profundo de su corazón, naruto-kun me quiere"-pensaba kurama mientras se acomodaba para dormir de una forma para que las demás no pudieran ver el sonrojo que tenía ella el recordar las palabras que pronuncio naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quiero aclarar algunas cosas sobre el capítulo anterior**

**naruto será el único que tendrá harem en esta historia (en cuanto a sasuke el harem de será para hacerlo sufrir y el no sentirá nada por alguna mujer de su harem)**

**obito y kakashi no tendrán harem por razones que explicare en estos próximos capítulos**

**Capítulo 3: una larga noche parte l**

Una hermosa noche se podía contemplar en los cielos de las naciones elementales, esta noche era tan hermosa que las parejas decidieron armar una cita inesperada, cosa que hacía que al momento de estar con la pareja por la que sentías algo especial se sintiera que todo lo que se vivía en ese momento era como un cuento de hadas, mismo cuento que esperaban que nunca acabara, este momento que vivían lo completaba un fresco viento que cruzaba por todas partes obligando que las parejas se acercaran a la otra con el propósito de conseguir calor, calor que le proporcionaba gustosamente la persona que se encontraba al lado de esta, profundizando el contacto, afecto y cariño que esta pareja se sentía.

En la aldea de konoha las calles estaban congestionadas con una cantidad exagerada de parejas que variaba en las edades, pero pese a sus edades el amor que se sentían era tan fuerte que parecía que se podían visualizar un aura rosada rodeando cada pareja con rosas rojas, dicha imagen parecía propicia para tomar una foto como recordatorio del momento hermoso que se estaba viviendo.

-¡maldición! ¿Ya estamos en san Valentín?-se quejó una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos color café.

-¿por qué lo dice tsunade-sama?-pregunto una mujer relativamente joven de cabello color negro corto

-¿es que no lo ves shizune?-preguntó la mujer rubia mientras miraba

-¿ver que tsunade-sama?-pregunto nuevamente la peli-negra

-¿cómo que ver qué?-dijo tsunade sorprendida de que su discípula no entendiera la pregunta-¡pues hablo de ¡eso!, mira ¡eso!-dijo la rubia mientras señalaba a la multitud de parejas

-sigo sin comprender la pregunta tsunade-sama-dijo la joven mientras miraba la multitud de parejas

-¡como puede ser que todavía no entiendas de que estoy hablando!-expreso su incredulidad la rubia, mientras miraba la cara confundida de su discípula-haaa… -suspiro la rubia resignada, para explicarle a su alumna lo que ella quería decir-lo que quiero decir, es que porque hay tantas parejas de enamorados andando por las calle a estas horas, esto parece que fuera san Valentín -explico tsunade mientras señalaba a algunas parejas- Este ambiente es empalagante y sumamente tortuoso-pronuncio acogida de ver tantas parejas-¡quisiera tener una en este instante!- refunfuño en berrinche ella al no tener nadie con quien hacer pareja

-ah, era por eso, en eso tiene razón tsunade-sama, pero mire la luna y perciba el ambiente, esto es buen tiempo para salir en parejas-decía shizune mientras veía pasar parejas tomadas de las manos-y tsunade-sama no debe decir esas palabras, acuérdese que tiene pareja-decía shizune mientras miraba una pareja de ancianos darse caricias llenas de afecto, amor y cariño

-bueno eso es verdad, pero el único defecto que tiene es que es un mujeriego-dijo tsunade mientras pensaba en la persona que le nombraron como su enamorado

-eso no es cierto tsunade-sama, acuérdese que él está obligado a tener barias parejas y así usted lo acepto. Además parece ser que su pareja es un hombre extrovertido y romántico, que a su vez es tierno y amoroso, eso sin contar que es muy atento y detallista sin contar más detalles, es casi como el hombre perfecto ¿qué más se le podría pedir a la diosa afrodita?-le decía shizune a su maestra

-bueno eso es cierto… él es todo eso-decía tsunade con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras rememoraba un acontecimiento que había sucedido hacía ya 2 años atrás-y yo me encargare de protegerlo de mujeres "cualquiera" que quieran lastimarlo-dijo tsunade con decisión-no.

-¿"no" que tsunade-sama?-pregunto la aprendiz

-que yo sola no me encargare de protegerlo de esas malditas mujeres que lo perseguirán por su estatus-dijo la maestra mientras dirigía su mirada a su alumna-ya que solamente no es mi pareja, sino que también es tuya, cierto shizune-dijo tsunade mientras abrazaba de medio lado a su alumna y la apegaba a ella

-…-shizune no respondió solamente agacho su mirada para que su maestra no pudiese ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban violentamente por el comentario de su maestra

-que no te de pena, acuérdate que tenemos que compartirlo y que mejor que compartirlo con la alumna que has criado y conoces a la perfección-expreso tsunade su pensamiento con alegría y una sonrisa mientras profundizaba más el abrazo con su alumna-¿cierto shizune?-pregunto a su alumna mientras miraba como la peli-negra miraba el sobre con una carta

-tiene razón tsunade-sama-respondió shizune mientras miraba el sobre que guardaba la carta

-hooo, conque llevas esa carta a todos lados, préstamela que quiero saber que te dijo en la carta-dijo la rubia mientras aproximaba su mano a la carta, solo para ver como su alumna la guardaba velozmente bajo su quimono negro-oye no seas envidiosa so lo quiero verla por un ratico y saber que dice-decía tsunade mientras trataba de introducir la mano en el quimono de su alumna

-¡no, tsunade-sama eso es privado!-grito shizune sonrojada de la vergüenza de que su maestra y hermana de amor por el mismo hombre supiera que había dentro de la carta que ella protegía. Pero lo que ellas no se percataron es que el grito de shizune llamo la atención de unos transeúntes que giraron su vista hacia donde ellas se encontraban, donde pudieron hallar como la rubia introducía su mano de manera velos en la ropa de joven peli-negra, mientras que esta solo se sonrojaba por el acto, bueno esa era la vista que daba a imaginar para las personas que las vieran.

-bueno, en fin, demos todo para proteger a nuestro rubio idiota, que cautivo nuestro corazón, que le peritecio desde el principio que nos conocimos y que logro atraparlo con la carta que nos dejó ese día-dijo tsunade resignada de que no podría fisgonear la carta de su discípula

-si-respondió shizune

-eso me gusta compañera de cama-dijo tsunade solo para ver como el color rojo volvía a las mejillas de su alumna-jajajaja- reía tsunade de como su alumna enrojecía cada vez que decía esa frase para después mirar el cielo nocturno-_"naruto espero que vuelvas pronto"_ – fu el pensamiento que tuvo tsunade mientras miraba la hermosa luna que enmarcaba maravillosamente el cielo oscuro de la noche.

Esa misma hermosa luna blanca se reflejaba por todas las naciones elementales hasta en lo más profundo de los bosques, pero en un bosque que se encontraba en una isla, el color que reflejaba esa misma luna no era un blanco pureza o un blanco de paz, el color que reflejaba un charco en ese espeso bosque era de rojo, pero no era un rojo cualquiera, ese rojo era un rojo que transmitía dolor, sufrimiento y agonía, ese rojo que reflejaba ese charco, era el rojo de sangre que salía sin parar de una herida profunda de un cuerpo que tenía calidez pero no tenía vida, ese charco que reflejaba una luna de color rojo que no existía actualmente en el firmamento, era un charco de sangre que salía del cuerpo sin vida. Cerca de este cuerpo sin vida se encontraban más cuerpos carentes de vida que sostenían armas en sus manos, en este mismo bosque donde se encontraba los cuerpos que perdían su sangre que reflejaba la luna roja, se podía sentir el olor a carne quemada, madera calcinada, arboles aun quemándose con potentes llamas que cada vez avanzaban más en el bosque, también se podían notar algunas deformaciones en el suelo, todo este panorama tan anormal tenía un radio de 3km, pero en lo más profundo del bosque se podían escuchar como metales seguían sonando, dando a entender que una lucha se estaba librando. Cerca de la base de una montaña de rocas que estaba rodeada por árboles se encontraban 6 personas

-3, 4,5 escóndanse y preparen una emboscada para cuando el aparezca, 1 y 2 esperen de frente para que el piense que somos nosotros 3, él no sabe que somos 5-decia un hombre que denotaba una edad de 60 años

-¡sí! Tiko-sama -respondieron todos mientra partían a preparar el plan planteado.

Después de haber desaparecido hace 2 minutos 3 y 4, aparecía una figura en medio de las sombras de los árboles, dicha figura tenía unos ojos dorados que transmitían superioridad y poder, el hombre al ver que su "invitado" había llegado, con un leve movimiento de sus dedos dio la orden para poner en marcha su plan, pero lo extraño era que sus subordinados no atacaban, entonces decidió repetir el movimiento de sus dedos pensando que ellos no lo habían detectado, pero nuevamente no pasó nada

-**pareces desesperado-**hablo la figura que se encontraba en las sombras del bosque con voz ronca y carente de emociones produciendo que los tres presentes a la figura se tensaran -**será ¿qué planeabas con estas personas tenerme una emboscada?-**pregunto la figura mientras soltaba los cuerpo de los hombres 3 y 5

El hombre de 60 años se tensó más al ver los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros, pero se recuperó al pensar que todavía tenían esperanzas de ganar con 4, para hacer la emboscada-de que estas hablando, no necesitamos de esas tretas tan bajas para ganarte-decía el hombre con una expresión facial tranquila, pero su cuerpo se notaba completamente tenso-es más, esta pelea se decidirá muy rápido-dijo tiko con confianza al ver como aparecía 4 con intenciones de cortarle la cabeza a la figura que estaba frente a el

-**…**-la figura no parecía darle importancia a las palabras que decía tiko, solamente lo observaba con una mirada seria y fría

Tiko en un rápido movimiento pestañeando de una forma que los tres hombres restantes aparte de él, entendieron, y en cuestión de 1 segundo los tres hombres estaban por cortar a figura que no hacia movimiento alguno, pero al momento de impactar las armas con la figura, esta se agacho esquivando el corte horizontal de 4, y en el proceso de agacharse movió sus brazos desnudos recubiertos con una pequeña luz blancuzca cortando los brazos de 1 y2 para impedir que lo cortasen, en otro movimiento rápido, cogió con una mano el brazo de 4 y lo lanzo con fuerza a la montaña rocosa, la fuerza fue tal que al momento de impactar 4 con la roca esta se resquebrajo y sumió, dejando a 4 muerto con ese simple movimiento, después la figura poso su mirada en los hombres que estaban en el suelo revolcándose del dolor, dolor que les provocaba el tener sus brazos amputados, con tranquilidad y sin apuros la figura se posiciono de forma recta y alzo lentamente su brozo derecho, para después bajarlo de manera rápida y diagonal en frente de los hombres 1 y2, al momento que el brazo bajo nada paso, solo al segundo después los cuerpos se partieron en diagonal, salpicando sangre en el proceso, sangre que mancho los pantalones que tenía puesto la figura, la figura al ver que ya no tendría problemas con esos tres hombres reanudo su marcha hacia donde se encontraba tiko, revelando por medio de la luz de la luna que en efecto el pantalón se encontraba manchado de sangre, aunque la pregunta sería si seria de la sangre de 1 y2 o de los otros hombres que habían muertos por todo el bosque

-¡aléjate monstro!-grito desesperado tiko, pero vio como la figura no detenía su marcha provoco que este entrara más en pánico-¡jutsu de tierra: gran pantano de lodo!-grito el hombre mientras posicionaba sus manos en suelo, para después ver como de adonde él estaba parado, frente a él árboles se hundían rápidamente en el gran pantano que él había provocado, pero se sorprendió al ver como esa figura no detuvo su andar, aun con el repentino poso de lodo que había surgido de la nada, esa figura no se detenía-¡jutsu de rayo: grandes rayos del dios del trueno!-grito nuevamente el nombre de su técnica, con el propósito de que en el momento en que los rayos impactaran con el gran poso de lodo electrocutaran más fácilmente a aquella figura que se acercaba más. Con ansias tiko veía como cuatro grandes rayos impactaban en el poso de lodo, mas precisamente en donde se encontraba la figura, al momento que los rayos impactaron una nube de humo surgió dificultando la vista.

Miedo era lo que sentía tiko en estos momentos, sentía que cada segundo era una eternidad, él no podía creer que lo que el mismo veía, sus ojos no lo podían engañar, pese a tener una edad 60 años él no tenía dificultad con su visión, pero con lo que estaba viviendo y viendo se estaba plantando si su vista lo estaba engañando, porque frente a sus ojos la figura en la que habían impactado los cuatro poderosos rayos caminaba calmadamente sobre el lodo que aun tenia residuos de energía-_"esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, como puede ser que esta persona haya sobrevivido a los impactos de un jutsu de clase s como ese, además estaba sobre un lugar húmedo, el debería haber muerto cuando colisionaron los rayos en el pantano, ¿Cómo hiso para poder sobrevivir?"_- pensó tranquilamente tiko, los gritos de miedo que el dio fueron una manera de actuar con el propósito de abrir una brecha en el oponente dando a pensar que estaba en un estado de shock o alteración emocional, pero la actuación se le estaba volviendo realidad, su cuerpo estaba reflejando algo que nunca había sentido, y eso era miedo. Tiko se alarmo al momento que pestañeo y no encontró la figura que estaba frente a él-_"¿arriba? ¿Izquierda? O ¿derecha?"_ –Pensaba tiko los posibles lugares por donde podría atacar aquella figura mientras movía sus ojos rápidamente tratando de localizarlo-_"por donde ata-"_-tiko no pudo concluir sus pensamientos por que fue interrumpido por un golpe en el abdomen que los estrello contra las montaña de rocas, para partir unas pequeñas rocas en el trayecto hasta que choco con una que detuvo su impulso, roca donde quedo estampillado por unos segundos para después caer de ella y quedar sentado con los brazos extendidos a lo largo del cuerpo-_"ma-maldición nunca pensé que atacaría de frente… parece que el impacto me partió casi todas las costillas…"_- pensaba tiko mientras respiraba con dificultad-_" y parece que una costilla me perforo el pulmón derecho"_-se dijo mentalmente mientras tocia sangre-_"además parece que me quebré la columna ya que no ciento las piernas…"_-dedujo tiko mientras trataba de mover sus piernas, que no respondían a sus órdenes-"_y para rematar mis brazos… el derecho esta entumecido y el izquierdo… apenas puedo moverlo"_-analizo mientras trataba de mover sus brazos-_"nunca había sufrido tanto daño con un solo golpe… estoy vuelto polvo con un solo golpe… sinceramente es un monstro"-_concluyo su situación, lentamente tiko alzo la cabeza solo para ver como aquella figura estaba en el borde del bosque, bajo la sombra de un árbol que era producía por la la luz de la luna, la figura lo miraba con esos ojos amarillos-q-que pasa ¿no me vas a rematar?-pregunto con esfuerzo tiko ya que cada vez se le dificultaba respirar

-**…**-la figura solo lo miraba sin decir nada-**no es eso, es solo, que he escuchado que cuando una persona está en su lecho de muerte, gran parte de estas se arrepienten de lo que han hecho… y me preguntaba si te arrepientes de lo que asistes…**-decía la figura aun observándolo-**…entonces ¿te arrepientes? **-pregunto la figura, solo para recibir como respuesta un negamiento-**me lo suponía… ¿últimas palabras?**-formulo otra pregunta la figura

-c-con respecto a tu primera pregunta, no me arrepiento en nada, aunque con esta decisión haya hecho que muriera toda mi gente, ya que te odiaba por ser tan tranquilo y relajado… tu sola actitud me enferma, es mas en estos momentos te sigo odiando -respondio tiko para después toser una gran cantidad de sangre-y por ultimo eres un malito mostro que no mereció haber nacido-dijo el hombre mientras miraba la figura, al momento que sentía como su vida se escapaba

-**entiendo**-dijo la figura-**y sobre lo de monstro me lo han dicho a menudo, sobre todo cuando era niño** -con esto dicho la figura salió del bosque con dirección a donde se encontraba tiko, la imagen que rebelaba la luna de la figura ara de un hombre de 18 años de cabellera rubia con una cara libre de cicatrices y de tez pálida, con unos ojos dorados como el oro, esta figura estaba cubierta de sangre, pero habían partes de su vestimenta que no eran cubiertas por completo por la sangre rebelando que este hombre vestía una chaqueta naranja, con unos pantalones negros, al llegar a donde estaba tiko se posiciono frente a él y procedió a alzar el brazo a la altura de su pecho, para después simular la forma de una pistola con su mano-**… muere…**-dijo de manera fría aquel hombre rubio mientras una energía blancuzca se reunía en la punta de sus dedos

-¡te estaré esperando en el infierno uzumaki naruto!-grito tiko con las ultimas fuerzas de vida que le quedaban, antes de que la bola de energía blancuzca traspasara su cabeza, quitándole la poca vida que tenía

-**…sigue soñando…-**dijo la figura mientras miraba el cadáver, para después posar su vista en la hermosa luna que había presenciado tal masacre, mientras miraba la luna el hombre perdió el equilibrio por un breve momento-**creo que ya debo irme**-dijo para sí mismo antes de desaparecer con una leve brisa fría que cruzo en ese instante

En una pequeña casa que se encontraba en medio de un bosque de la misma isla donde ocurrieron los acontecimientos anteriores, se encontraban dos hermosas mujeres que asistían a una anciana que trataba por todos los medios posibles de mantener consiente a dos hombres que parecían que estaban más en los terrenos de la muerte que en la tierra de los vivos, mientras estas mujeres trataban a toda costa de salvar la vida de esos hombres, pudieron sentir una presencia sumamente poderosa en el patio trasero de la casa, con gran rapidez las dos mujeres más jóvenes llegaron al patio trasero de la casa armadas con una catana y un bastón de combate, al momento que llegaron se arrodillaron rápidamente mientras tiraban sus armas

-¡bienvenido de vuelta naruto-sama!-saludaron las mujeres al hombre que se encontraba frente a ellas, hombre que era el mismo que hace 1 segundo había provocado una masacre en el bosque que se encontraba a unos 150km de distancia

-¿**cómo se encuentran?-**pregunto naruto a las dos mujeres

-están perdiendo mucha sangre, al paso que van… podrían morir…-dijo una de las mujeres

-**bien llev-**naruto no pudo terminar su enunciado ya que callo de rodillas, mientras sus ojos que eran dorados volvían al azul que siempre han sido y sus marcas en las mejillas regresaban, mientras su piel se tornaba un poco bronceada y comenzaba a respirar erráticamente a la vez que sudaba fuertemente

-¡naruto-sama!-gritaron ambas mujeres preocupadas al tiempo que trataban de socorrer al rubio

-tranquilas… no se preocupen por mi… yo estoy bien, mas importante llévenme a donde ellos se encuentran-dijo naruto mientras se ponía de pie por sus propios medios-_"maldición la carga de ese jutsu es demasiado grande, además al ser mi primera vez que lo utilizo mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado a este peso y yo lo utilice por uno 30 minutos, esto me pasa por pasarme del tiempo límite que era 15 minutos_"-se decía naruto mentalmente

Las dos mujeres acataron la orden de naruto no muy convencidas y guiaron a naruto a donde se encontraban los dos hombres junto con la anciana, al llegar naruto solo apretó los puños con rabia, frente a él se encontraban los cuerpos al borde de la muerte de su sensei kakashi hatake y su nuevo mejor amigo obito uchiha, junto a los cuerpos se encontraba una anciana que trataba por todos los medios conocidos por ella de mantenerlos con vida pero parecía una tarea imposible para ella, naruto estaba desesperado no sabía qué hacer, desde que habían llegado a la isla se la había pasado entrenando en todo lo que podía, encontró una biblioteca con lo básico para practicar técnicas del fuinjutsu característico de su clan, además que había aprendido nuevos jutsus, pero nada de lo que había estudiado lo preparo para esta situación. Naruto rebuscaba rápidamente en su mente, en busca de algún jutsu que lo sacara de este apuro, pero nada se le venía a la mente, hasta que encontró uno, pero había un problema, si el sabia la teoría de la técnica, la posición de manos, la escritura, también tenía el chacra necesario para emplear la técnica, el problema radicaba en que, uno él nunca la había practicado y dos el jutsu era un kinjutsu que "jugaba" con la genética y vida de los seres vivos, además que los daños para la persona que lo ejecute eran desconocidos, en conclusión era una técnica que no savia si serviría y como reaccionaria su cuerpo al emplearla. Naruto tomando una decisión, decidió apostarlo todo en esa técnica, a él no le importaba en estos momentos las consecuencias que sufriera su cuerpo, solo le importaba que sus dos compañeros pudieran ver nuevamente la luz del sol, y si ese jutsu le brindaba una pequeña luz el aprovecharía esa oportunidad, la tomaría sin pensarlo dos veces

-¡sáquenlos al patio trasero!-grito naruto la orden a las tres mujeres, pero estas lo miraron incrédulas-¡solo hagan lo que digo, no tenemos tiempo!-grito nuevamente naruto haciendo que las mujeres obedecieran, después de que las mujeres sacaran los cuerpos de los dos hombres al patio, naruto hizo posición de manos, para estamparlas con fuerza en el suelo y exclamar-¡fuinjutsu tipo barrera: barrera de los dioses de 10 capas!-al momento que naruto exclamo el jutsu, apareció un sello en la mitad del patio, de dicho sello se expandió en un radio de 20m que cubrió la casa y todo el patio, después de haberse expandido el sello comenzaron a formarse cúpulas de varios colores, donde la última cúpula que cubría todas las demás era de color negro. Después de esto naruto hizo una posición de manos y grito-¡kai!-para que sus extremidades brillaran-_"bien con esto mi cuerpo se sentirá más relajado"_-pensó naruto mientras se quitaba unos sellos de gravedad, después de esto realizo otra posición de manos y exclamo nuevamente-¡liberar contenedor N° 2!-para que nuevamente fuese rodeado por una luz-"_creo que esta cantidad de chacra es suficiente"_-se dijo mental mente mientras veía su chacra manifestarse.

Después de esto naruto hizo otra posición de manos e invoco un altar muy grande en el centro del patio, paso seguido ordeno que posicionaran los cuerpos en el altar, cuando los cuerpos estuvieron en el altar, naruto cogió un pincel y comenzó a escribir kanjis por los cuerpos de cada hombre, al terminar de escribir se giró y le pregunto a la anciana-¿Cuál de los dos está más grave?-donde la anciana le respondio "el que tiene al cabello plateado" después de esto naruto cogió un kunai y se cortó la palma de la mano para después dejarla caer en el cuerpo de kakashi, al momento que la gota de sangre toco el cuerpo de kakashi, naruto inicio una secuencia de posiciones de manos compleja y rápida que sus manos parecían un borrón, la secuencia era tan larga que el rubio duro 30 segundos haciendo las posiciones de manos, pero al terminar la secuencia coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del peli-plateado para decir-¡kinjutsu de la fusión de fuinjutsu y medicjutsu: renacimiento de un nuevo ser!-para después ser rodeado de una poderosa luz y sentir como era drenado su chacra rápidamente-"_por favor que esto funcione correctamente "_-rogaba naruto desesperado en su mente para que todo saliera bien

Mientras esto pasaba en la isla en cada país de las naciones elementales ciertas mujeres cesaron sus actividades solo para dirigir su mirada a un lugar en el horizonte, todas estas mujeres miraban en una sola dirección, dirección donde se ubicaba la isla donde estaba naruto y sus amigos, todas y cada una de las mujeres que miraban a esa dirección tuvieron un mismo pensamiento-_"que esta preocupación que ciento… espero que estés bien naruto/naruto-kun"-_ pensaron antes de que todas retomaran sus rutinas

/

Agradezco a todas las personas que siguen esta historia

Espero que este capítulo les sea de su agrado

Estas serán algunas chicas que tengo pensado para el harem

-tsunade

-shizune

-kaguya

-mei terumi

-los 9 bijus (femeninos)

Espero sugerencias para los nombres de los bijus (nombres femeninos), espero candidatas para meter en el harem, preferiblemente que sean maduras.


End file.
